


I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for

by lovelessmanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessmanic/pseuds/lovelessmanic
Summary: Just a story of the whole gang on Christmas eve filled with pets, babies and food. (I’m really bad at summarizes and this is my first post so please have mercy on me)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Echo & Roan (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Luna/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Kudos: 27





	I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for

Bellamy and Clarke had everything ready, the tree was up, the food was almost ready and the table was set, they just needed one last thing, their friends. It was Christmas eve and their friends where on their way to spend the night knowing the roads would be very dangerous to drive in at the middle of the night and there was a snow storm predicted for the night, that was probably the reason why most of them where running late. All of their friends lived close, except Raven and Luna who lived all the way in DC due to Raven’s job. The first to arrive where Octavia and Gabriel with their daughter Madi. 

The doorbell rang and a very pregnant Clarke waddled over to open the door to their first guests.

“Uncle Belmy!”Said 5 year old Madi running to the arms of her uncle completely ignoring Clarke at the door.

Bellamy caught Madi in his arms and lifted her up smacking a big kiss to her chubby little cheek.“Hey squirrel how are you.”

Gabriel and Octavia greeted Clarke at the door and came in taking their coats off. “Young lady are you going to ignore auntie Clarke?” Said Octavia raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. “Sorry mama, sorry auntie Clarke”. She wiggled out of Bellamy’s hug and ran over to Clarke. Clarke bent down to give her a kiss and a tight hug, well not so tight since she had her massive belly in the way. Madi looked down and smacked a kiss on Clarke’s stomach that was covered with a big red wool sweater.

Just as Madi was running to the plastic box full of toys she had at their house their little dog Almond ran over to her knocking Madi over. She hugged the animal while it was licking her face with joy to see her again.

Bellamy got almond off of Madi when the doorbell rang again. Octavia opened the door to Jasper & Maya and Monty & Harper with little Jordan wrapped in a blanket to cover him from the light snow that was falling. Madi ran over to say hello and meet the new baby. Harper sat on the couch so Madi could see Jordan better, “Baby this is how your little cousin is gonna look like when its born” whispered Gabriel to Madi’s ear. “Do you want to hold him?’ asked Harper and Madi nodded her head. Harper carefully placed Jordan on Madi’s arms holding his head. Madi was amazed with the little thing, she even kissed his forehead before Harper took him to feed him.

As the time passed more of their friends started to pile up more and more in their house. Echo and Roan came in with some alcohol and their famous pecan pie, Murphy and Emori came in with their pet lizard and presents which they where told to keep in the trunk of their car by Octavia and Gabriel. 

Madi sat on the couch coloring Echo’s tattoos with colorful sharpies while Maya held baby Jordan who seemed very exited over her light up Christmas tree headband, and the rest of the group was in the kitchen finishing up with the food. Bellamy and Murphy argued over putting garlic on the smashed potatoes. 

“Who the fuck puts garlic on smashed potatoes” said Bellamy. Madi gasped at the use of her uncle’s colorful language. “Im sorry peanut I won’t say that word again”

Roan came back in side from talking on the phone on the back patio, “that was Miller, he and Jackson can’t make it this year due to the snow and they don’t want to get baby Delilah sick, they already have food cooked and they’ll spend the rest of the night in” he said taking his jacket off. Emori leaned over the stove finishing up the cranberry sauce with their pet lizard on top of her head. 

“Emori I swear if that thing falls inside the sauce you’ll be hearing from my lawyers” said Octavia 

“Relax, I’ve done this millions of time and she’s never fallen off my head” 

“How do you know it’s a girl” asked Madi from the couch. 

“I don’t, I’m just guessing” replied Emori shrugging her shoulders.

The front door opened and a snow covered Luna and Raven came inside bringing some snow in “who wants empanadas” sang Raven swinging the container in the air. “Who wants to not get hypothermia” sang Murphy hugging them at the same time. “Sorry we’re late” said Luna taking of her heavy jacket “this one here didn’t want anything bad to happen to her so called baby since she just added some shi- I mean stuff to it” she pointed at Raven. 

“Raven! Mermaid!” Shouted a buzzed jasper coming out of the kitchen, behind him came Monty with a bottle of moonshine and Emori with the lizard still on her head. Monty went to offer Luna some moonshine but she politely declined. 

Roan, Bellamy and Monty stood there confused, Luna was never the one to deny moonshine, or any alcoholic drinks in general. She was the party animal of the group since college. Almost all women had for some reason denied alcohol that night, Emori was basically the only one that was drinking, Clarke of course was pregnant, Harper was breastfeeding, Octavia didn’t like to drink in front of Madi, Echo said she wasn’t in the mood and Maya looked at jasper and said that one of them had to be sober. Even Raven denied moonshine. 

Raven plopped down on the couch and Almond jumped on her lap “if y’all don’t get Cinnamon Toast Crunch off my lap-”

“Almond come on baby” said Bellamy, Almond got off Raven’s lap and ran to Jasper. Maya got off the couch to hand sleepy baby Jordan back to his mother and Echo left with Luna to help in the kitchen, leaving Raven alone wait Madi and Emori.

Emori finally got the lizard off her head and set her onthe coffee table to feed her. Murphy got on his knees and pulled out a little box from his pocket while Emori wasn’t looking. Raven’s eyes widened at what was going on in front of her, she was about to stand up and grab Madi to give them some space when Emori turned around to look at Murphy and smiled taking the little box from him. She opened the box and took out a dead cricket from it and fed it to their lizard. Madi watched with curiosity painted on her face and Raven wrinkled her nose.

“You wanna try and feed her” asked Murphy. Madi nodded her head in excitement while Murphy placed a cricket in the palm of her little hand.

“Do you sleep with it” asked Raven

“We tried but she would get in our faces and we where afraid to squish her” repliedMurphy.

“Hey guys come here dinner is ready” shouted Roan.

Everybody went to take their place at the table and started digging in when Echo stood up from her chair. “Before we start eating I have an announcement to make” she said. The room was filled with complete silence. Echo bit her bottom lip and smiled “I’m pregnant” she said almost as a whisper and the whole room exploded with emotions. Roan stood up from his chair and picked her up swinging her in the air. Everybody hugged them and congratulated them.

“I guess you’ll have another little cousin to look after don’t you think so Mads?” Said Octavia. Madi’s smile just grew even bigger. Raven was the first to sit down and started serving herself food and Bellamy seemed to notice, he took his seat beside her and gently placed his hand on Raven’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered 

Raven looked at him and smiled softly, “im pregnant” she said to him. Bellamy was speechless.

“Woah Rae I never knew you where a kid type” 

“I really wasn’t but after seeing Octavia and Gabriel with Madi and then Jordan was born, and Miller and Jackson adopted Delilah and now seeing you and Clarke pregnant, I talked to Luna and we wanted one of our own”

“Who’s the donor if you don’t mind me asking” said Bellamy 

“You know Shaw my mechanic friend I work with at the lab?, he and I where having a conversation about it a month back and he offered. The three of us talked and that was it” 

“Is that why Luna hasn’t been drinking?”

“Yeah she said that if I can’t drink she won’t either but I don’t want to ruin her fun”

By the time Raven and Bellamy where done talking everybody had already sat down and stared serving themselves. Clarke and Echo looked like they where having a competition on who could stack more food on their plate while Raven tried to discreetly get a right proportion on her’s. 

“Mhmm who had the idea to put garlic on the mashed potatoes” said Luna “its fantastic”

Bellamy just glared at Murphy while he took a sip of his drink pretending not to notice him.

“Okay since we’re all having surprises, is anybody else here hiding something?” Asked Monty looking around the table. Raven smiled and looked at Luna and then at Bellamy. 

Echo and Clarke seemed to have caught in what was going on just by looking at her. “No I think that’s it” said Raven.

During dinner they talked about everything from how Madi was doing at school to Jaspers and Maya’s new apartment. When dessert time arrived Madi and Jasper where having a competition on who could eat more empanadas and pie faster until none of them could fit another bit on their mouth.

After dinner was over they moved to the living room while Bellamy, Murphy and Gabriel cleaned up the dinner table and washed the dishes, they sat around the living room cooing over baby Jordan or in Monty and Jasper’s place, playing tea party with Madi and the lizard. When they guys came back from the kitchen 

Madi’s eyes started to drop meaning she was ready for bed. Gabriel picked her up and took her to the guest room he and Octavia where staying at and set her on the bed, Jordan fell asleep not too soon after putting Madi down and Harper set him beside Madi incase one of them would wake up. 

In the living room the alcohol was flowing (for the ones that could drink it) and the wobble was playing from Luna’s portable speaker. The rest of the night was filled whit laughter, jokes, stories and eventually Bellamy doing the wobble on Luna. 

The year after that was better then the one before. Jordan and Delilah where already walking and being the best friends in the world, Madi was gonna be a big sister. Luna and Raven gushed about how their 3 month old daughter Becca was gonna grow up to be the best marine biologist in the world. Echo and Roan where ready for the troubles of their twins, Emori had a Rock on her finger. Jasper’s first Christmas gift that year was a onesie that said “worlds #1 dad” and Bellamy and Clarke had a happy life with their friends and their little baby Aurora.

Christmas was definitely the best time of the year.

THE END 


End file.
